Life is different
by WildFlamez01
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is on a mission to find a hybrid little does he know is that he was approached the first day he came to Konoha High School by her. SASXSAK, INOXSHIK, NARXHIN, TENXNEJI


**sup, im Wildflamez01 this is my second fanfic. the first one is collision its about vamps. This is one is about High school fanfic with vampires oh i dont own naruto  
**

**

* * *

**

**Summary my original version: Sasuke is looking for a certain person and he can't tell anyone what the person is. He never thought that it would be this hard to find an uncontrollable blood thirsty hybrid( between vampire and human)**

**by the way peoples the car pics are on my profile**

**

* * *

**

"Dammit! You all are fucking useless! It is not that hard to find someone that doesn't fit in, who can't control there thirst for blood." He yelled at a maid and pushed the stuff off of his desk onto the floor

"Sasuke-sama it is very hard to find her" the maid sighed

"No it is not . If you maid would get off your asses you would of found her already" He hissed

the maid stayed silent

"How bout I just go and find her myself" he smirked " I will go tomorrow what is the last school".

"Konoha High"

"Very well prepare the arrangements for that and prepare everything for the next few weeks while i attend this school. And I will be leaving to go feed and i expect it done" with that he leaped out the window

* * *

**Sasuke walking in Konoha looking for humans to feed on**

Sasuke walked on the side walk towards alley ways.

The streets were almost empty.

He could heart beats among the people walking past him

With each person walking past him his thirst grew

He saw someone a little down the road about 12 feet away

It was a girl

She was somewhat tall and somewhat short

She was on the other side of her car leaning on the car door and with crossed arms over her chest . Looking up she analyzed the apartment in front of her.

He came across one alley way and saw a guy and a girl. He smirked and started to turn towards them.

"What do you want" The guy sounded drunk

"Hn"

He looked at the girl

He imagined what he blood was like.

He hit her a she hit the wall. She wasn't unconscious but couldn't see straight either

And Sasuke looked at the guy and went straight for his neck

He muffled his screams with his hand and drained every drip of blood. He let the body fall to the ground. Wiping the blood off his lips he looked over to the girl.

She was scared as hell

He smirked again

This night was just so easy for him

He picked her up to where she was standing. She was trembling.

He moved her head to the side and bit down

She was a bit more challenging

She kept moving

He didn't have a vice like grip on her she kneed him in his balls. He released her and she started to run until he grabbed her ankle. She kicked and ran out off the alley way. She was screaming for help

He doubted anyone was going to come and help

Getting up he started to walk to the beginning of the alley.

"HELP, HELP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME" She was screaming with tears.

She saw the girl leaning on the car and ran toward her. He stood in the shadows watching

"Please help me someone is after me" The girl pleaded

"I told you that you shouldn't have come out tonight Nicole" The girl calmly said

The girl gasped it was that same girl from earlier today. She had told her to stay away from here tonight

"Please some guy is after me. Please I'm sorry I didn't listen" Nicole cried even more.

Sasuke was confused.

_She told her to stay away form here?'_ Sasuke thought

Then it hit him. It was the Hybrid (pronounced Hi- Breed). He shifted in his spot

The girl was listening to Nicole. All of a sudden she pulled out a gun and had it straight aimed at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

She kept the gun turned towards him and looked back at the helpless girl

She handed her a piece of paper and gave her the keys to her car.

"Please whatever you do don't wreck my car. Meet me there and you'll be safe and I'll be able to take you home" She motioned her to the car she had been leaning on.

Nicole nodded and went on the other side of the car and got in. The car silently came to life.

Inside the car Nicole opened the piece of paper

**Go to 157 MD court**

**Stay there until you see me**

**Keep the doors locked**

**There is a bat if some one tries something and if they do**

**Meet me at a gas station I will have to give you new clothes**

Nicole started to drive down the road.

Sakura lowered her gun.

She looked back at that spot

"I've been looking for you" Sasuke smirked and walked out of his shadowy spot

"Not surprising."

"Do you know how hard it was to find you" Sakura wiped the blood off his lips

"Very." She spat with venom

"For a hybrid you are pretty controlled around blood. My sources told me that you didn't know how to control your blood thirst." He was walking toward her

"Then your sources are wrong. I am very well controlled. As for you stay away from her" She started to walk away but he caught her wrist

"You are not going anywhere" He gripped her wrist tighter

She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down making cracks in the sidewalk

He opened his eyes and looked at her

SHe had green eyes

Pink hair that was waist length

She released him and started walking again

He sat up slowly

"Why are you here" He asked

She was silent

"To live a life" she kept walking

"Are you the hybrid"

"Stupid question to ask"

He sighed

"What's your name" He narrowed his eyes

"Sakura" She barely said Sasuke heard her slightly

"I will find you again. Understand that. And I will keep an eye on you as well. And I will find out how the vampire in you is controlled. and I will make it come out" He said loud enough for her to hear.

Sasuke got up. He was lacking strength right now from blood loss. He would just have to settle for animal blood right now.

He disappeared

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but This first chapter is more explanatory then the other one**

**But most of the stuff from the other chapter will be in here as well**

**Next chapter he is at her school. He goes around asking about Sakura to Naruto. She denies everything from this night that happened**

**Preview for next chapter:**

Sasuke decided to skip this class period. He found it was boring.

Walking down the hall he spotted Sakura at her locker

A smirk appeared on his lips

If she wasn't going to confess. He was going to make her.

Walking up to her he went to her ear

"Hello _Sakura_" He whispered in her ear

**Review**

**WildFlamez  
**


End file.
